Astoria y la gominola muggle
by Serenity White
Summary: Porque Astoria odiaba el sabor fuerte de esa gominola muggle, pero Draco tenia una solución para eso... ll Drastoria One-short


La mañana del sábado comenzó demasiado perfecta para los alumnos Hogwarts, considerando que en pleno mayo llevaban cinco días sin ver el sol debido a las fuertes lluvias. Pero ese sábado fue diferente ya que por fin los rayos de sol se colaron por todo el inmenso castillo, dándoles a más de algún alumno una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Y es que era muy difícil no estar alegre, pues la combinación de sol y sábado solo podía tener una respuesta, si, visita a Hogsmeade. Y es que todos los alumnos merecían un descanso de todas las clases y trabajos que les daba el colegio, por ello el poder tener un día entero para relajarse y pasarlo entre amigos era una muy buena razón para tener una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

Los alumnos de Slytherin no eran una excepción para ello, si es verdad que no tenían mucha relación con los alumnos de las demás casas, pero eso no significaba que entre ellos no tuvieran una buena amistad. Por ello un sábado cada dos meses se reunían para pasar el día junto en Hogsmeade, todos los que pudieran ir. No era obligatorio, pero era una buena oportunidad para hacer lazos entre ellos y como no, burlarse y sacar cotilleos de las demás casas.

Astoria llevaba rechazando las invitaciones de su hermana desde que se le dio la oportunidad de visitar el pueblo, y es que aunque Astoria amaba salir del castillo y disfrutar del pueblo, lo suyo no era estar rodeada de tanta gente.

Astoria lo sabía, su hermana era muy popular, era guapa y tenia buen cuerpo, aparte de su gran personalidad que le hacía radiante. A todo el mundo le caía bien Daphne Greengrass. Después estaba Astoria.

Si es verdad que Astoria no era muy conocida, poca gente sabía que era hermana de Daphne, y es que eran tantas sus diferencias que era imposible para la gente emparejarlas.

Daphne tenía un cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos oscuros profundos que hacían que te perdieras con su mirada. No era la más alta, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado para su edad. Astoria no podía competir contra eso.

La pequeña de los Greengrass tenía un largo cabello color café, que siempre terminaba recogido en una larga trenza, a pesar de tener unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban y unas largas pestañas que realzaban su mirada, nadie se fijaba en ella. Era alta, con unas largas piernas atléticas, nacidas de salir a correr por el castillo todos los domingos por la mañana.

A Daphne le gustaba destacar, le gustaba ser el centro de atención y tener todas las miradas sobre ella. Astoria era más reservada y tranquila, no le gustaba estar rodeada de demasiada gente, los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

A veces se preguntaba que hacía en Slytherin, incluso había oído alguna vez a Pansy quejándose de porque ella estaba en su misma casa cuando parecía una Hufflepuff.

Astoria también se lo preguntaba.

Pero ese sábado iba ser diferente. Después de una semana encerrada en la biblioteca haciendo trabajos y más trabajos Astoria necesitaba salir del castillo y ver algo más que no fueran hechizos mágicos, por eso le dijo a su hermana que pensaba ir a la quedada para salir al pueblo.

Su hermana no pudo sonreír mas, ya era que hora de que su hermana se relacionara con más gente. Por eso ese sábado era el más feliz para Daphne, quien no dudo en llegar a la habitación de su hermana a primera hora de la mañana.

-Hey Astoria, despierta- le susurro a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Daphne?- respondió la compañera de habitación de su hermana, Sara.

-Hola Sara, buenos días- le sonrió la mayor.

Sara era la mejor amiga de Astoria, era bajita, tenía el pelo negro con mechas azules a juego con sus ojos.

-Buenos días Daphne- le respondió la chica bostezando.

-Daphne, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa si era su hermana, que la miraba sorprendida aunque con los ojos algo cerrados debido al sueño.

-He venido a prepararte para la salida a Hogsmeade- contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero Daphne, la salida es a las 9:30 y son las seis- le contestó su hermana mirando el reloj de su mesilla de noche.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que estés radiante y sorprendente- le sonrió Daphne.

Astoria la miro sorprendida...

Y volvió a taparse y a continuar durmiendo si su hermana no le hubiera saltado encima.

-¡DAPHNE!- le grito su hermana.

-Silencio chicas, vais a despertar a todo el mundo- les replico Sara con una mueca divertida.

-Vamos Astoria. Hazlo por mí- hablo su hermana.

-Oh no, no me pongas esa cara de niña buena Daphne.

-Porfiiiii- insistió la mayor.

Astoria la volvió a mirar, sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

-Esta bien, pero no me pondré ningún vestido- contestó la menor.

La mayor de los Greengrass no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de alegría.

-Ven vamos, tu también Sara- exclamo Daphne cogiendo a las dos y metiéndolas en el baño.

-Me estoy empezando a arrepentir Sara- exclamo Astoria mirándose en el espejo de la habitación.

Daphne se había ido hace media hora para empezar a prepararse también, habían quedado en el patio junto con todos los demás alumnos de Slytherin que iban a ir al pueblo.

-Estas estupenda Astoria, además Daphne está muy contenta, no el arruines el día.

Astoria la miro, Sara iba deslumbrante con su vestido azul con pequeñas flores verdes. Y si es verdad que llevaba demasiado maquillaje para su gusto, pero aun así Sara brillaba a ojos de Astoria.

-Piensa que tu hermana te quiere mucho Astoria y tu casi nunca le demuestras muestras del mismo cariño, por eso para ella el que quieras salir es tan importante- le replico su amiga mientras se calzaba sus sandalias.

Astoria sabía que tenía razón, los celos por su hermana le hacían comportarse con poco afecto hacia ella, y eso es algo que Astoria quería cambiar, quería que su relación fuera como cuando eran pequeñas, cuando eran las mejores amigas y nadie les separaba.

Astoria suspiro y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Su pelo, ahora liso y brillante, caía por su espalda. La falda negra le hacía lucir sus caderas, al igual que la blusa ajustada de manga corta verde hierba. Todo el conjunto terminaba con un precioso collar plateado con detalles en verde esmeralda a juego con sus ojos y un maquillaje muy suave y sutil, que resaltaban las facciones de la chica.

-Sabes, hace mucho calor, mejor me recojo el pelo en una coleta- exclamo Astoria.

-Ah no, tu hermana lo ha dicho muy claro Astoria, el pelo tiene que estar suelto, siempre lo llevas recogido, además mírate lo guapa que vas así.- exclamo su compañera.

-Pero...- protesto la chica.

-No hay más que hablar, además vamos a llegar tarde, vamos- respondió su amiga, cogiéndola del brazo para llevársela hacia el patio.

Sara y Astoria bajaron hasta la sala común, que raramente estaba vacía.

Bueno todo el mundo estaría ya preparado para irse – pensó Astoria.

Sara y Astoria salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio. Dos chicos de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado despegando sus ojos de sus libros para mirar a las dos jóvenes.

-Oh dios, ¿has visto como te miraban esos Astoria? Te comían con los ojos- le susurro divertida su amiga.

-Bueno, me podría acostumbrar- le contesto divertida su amiga, mientras movía su pelo exageradamente para después solar una carcajada.

Porque Astoria sí que los había visto, y no podría estar más contenta.

El camino hasta Hogsmeade duraba alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos caminando, para Astoria los primeros diez habían sido una tortura. Desde que había llegado al patio, todo el mundo la miraba y susurraba, el que su hermana fuera corriendo a saludarla y darle un gran abrazo ayudo a que Astoria Greengrass fuera el tema de conversación del día.

Al principio era un poco incomodo para Astoria, todo el mundo la miraba y susurraba a sus espaldas. Astoria pensó en dar media vuelta y pasar el día en la biblioteca o corriendo por los jardines, pero lo descarto. Se había esforzado por estar presentable ese día, e iba a aprovecharlo.

Al rato se le habían acercado dos chicos que se pudieron a hablar con ella y Sara de algunos temas triviales, y aunque a estos les gustaba insultar a las demás casas, Astoria prefirió quedarse un poco más al margen en ese tema.

Después de media hora de viaje, Sara y Astoria estaban por el final del grupo cuando vieron a una entusiasmada Daphne acercarse a ellas.

-Hey Astoria tengo algo para ti.- exclamo contenta la mayor.

Sara exclamo una excusa para dejara las dos hermanas solas, y así que pudieran pasar tiempo juntas.

Daphne le entrego una pequeña gominola blanca a Astoria.

-Es lo que creo que es- exclamo nerviosa la chica.

-¡Sí! El padre de Pansy le trajo varios paquetes de un viaje y he podido conseguir algunos- le contesto sonriente su hermana mientras se metía en la boca la misma gominola que le había traído a su hermana.

Astoria sabía lo que era, desde hace tiempo se habían puesto de moda esas gominolas muggles llamadas chicles, el único problema es que era muy difícil conseguirlos en el mundo mágico, difícil y muy caro.

Por todo Hogwarts se hablaban de ellos, y su casa no era una excepción, debido al estatus social de la mayoría de los Slytherin, siempre terminaban llevando varios paquetes al colegio. Pero todos con un sencillo, y a la vez importante factor.

Slytherin solo tomaba de menta.

Si, ese sabor tan picante y fresco era el favorito de todos los alumnos de Slytherin, y todos se tomaban alguno que otro durante alguna clase o cuando tenían que estudiar para calmar los nervios.

Los chicles de menta eran la nueva moda en los alumnos de Slytherin.

Y Astoria los odiaba.

Odiaba la sensación que tuvo en su boca al probarlo por primera vez, tan insoportable, que la joven tubo que escupirlo en medio de la clase de Herbología y taparlo rápidamente con tierra.

Por eso cuando su hermana le ofreció uno, Astoria estuvo a punto de tirarlo y pisarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Porque Daphne le había conseguido uno a ella, había pensado en ella y le había traído un pequeño regalo.

Astoria sonrió.

-Muchísimas gracias Daphne- le sonrió Astoria mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermana.

Daphne sorprendida pero a la vez contenta respondió al abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido venir Astoria, ya verás que bien no lo pasamos- exclamo Daphne alegremente.

Astoria le sonrió.

-Seguro que sí.

Daphne volvió a sonreírle.

-Voy a hablar un momento con las chicas, ahora vuelvo- le guiño el ojo la mayor mientras salía corriendo hacia el principio del grupo.

Astoria se quedo sola, con la pequeña gominola en la mano.

La olio, y una mueca de asco se poso en su cara.

Astoria reviso que nadie la miraba y se dispuso a tirar la maldita gominola.

-¿No te la vas a comer?- pregunto alguien.

Astoria se sorprendió al oír una voz, y su cuerpo dio un pequeño escalofrió. Reconocía esa voz.

-Sabes esas pequeñas cosas son muy caras para que las vayan tirando por ahí Greengrass.

-¿Quién ha dicho que la iba a tirar Malfoy?

La relación de Astoria con Draco Malfoy era diferente a las demás.

Si es verdad que le príncipe de Slytherin tenía un círculo de amistades bastante cerrado el cual ya se consideraba lleno, por lo que poca gente se solía acercar a la pandilla de Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de eso su relación con la menor de los Greengrass era todo un misterio, si es verdad que no eran simples conocidos, pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos que estaban siempre juntos.

Su relación comenzó un domingo por la mañana, cuando el joven encontró a la pequeña Greengrass agotada después de haber terminado de correr alrededor del castillo.

Astoria solía terminar su rutina de ejercicio en un pequeño rincón del patio de Hogwarts que poca gente conocía, pero aun así, hay estaba él, el famoso heredero de la casa Malfoy, durmiendo bajo la sombra de un gran sauce.

La primera vez que se vieron se ignoraron completamente, asi fue durante el primer mes, pero después el joven Malfoy apareció un domingo con una botella de agua, que no dudo en darle a la joven. A partir de ese día era habitual que al acabar de dar su recorrido Astoria encontrara a un joven bajo un árbol con una gran botella de agua.

Empezaron a conversar, al principio poco, pero después demasiado. La joven le comenzó a buscar con la mirada cada vez que entraba en el sala común, e incluso de vez en cuando, cuando la biblioteca estaba con poca gente solían sentarse juntos y ayudarse mutuamente.

Pasó el tiempo y sin darse cuenta, Astoria se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, si es verdad que tardo tiempo en darse cuenta la joven, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio ya estaba completamente en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces que te la vas a comer?- le pregunto el joven príncipe.

-No me apetece mucho, toma te la doy a ti.

Draco le sonrió con malicia.

-Ya me comí algunos Greengrass, pero gracias.

-Oh- exclamo la joven mientras miraba la gominola.

Draco le miro y suspiro.

-Vamos di la verdad Greengrass.

Astoria le devolvió la mirada y suspiro.

-No me gusta su sabor Malfoy, cada vez que intento meterme uno a la boca termino escupiéndolo, es demasiado picante para mí- confeso la morena.

-Pero es picante solo al principio, después se vuelve más suave – le replico el rubio.

-Aun así como no me gusta el picante del principio no suelo terminármelo, siempre lo escupo-le contesto la castaña con una mueca de asco debido a recordar el sabor.

-Eso es estúpido Greengrass.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Malfoy- replico la castaña enfadada.

-Pero es la verdad, deberías intentarlo, en serio lo mejor es el final suave y fresco que deja.

-Te aseguro que lo he intentado Malfoy, pero no puedo, es en serio- suspiro la joven.

Draco le miro sorprendido, como que no era capaz de comer algo así, que tonterías estaba diciendo.

-Me da bastante pena, porque mi hermana me lo había traído especialmente para mí – le confesó la joven.

Draco no supo como tomar esa declaración, primero se sorprendió, y después no pudo evitar una péquela carcajada y sonreírle a la joven.

-Trae dámelo, tengo una solución- le dijo el rubio mientras le arrebataba la gominola de la mano y se la metía en la boca.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces?, te he dicho que era importante- le reclamo la castaña.

-Espera un momento Greengrass- le bufo el rubio.

Astoria le miro sorprendida, que diantres hacia ese loco.

Draco termino de masticar un poco más el chicle y miro a la castaña, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Astoria nos upo como reaccionar cuando el rubio pego sus labios a los de ella. Draco Malfoy le estaba besando.

Draco separo sus labios y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ya esta, ahora solo queda el sabor bueno del chicle, no te quejaras eh Greengrass – exclamo el rubio.

Astoria era incapaz de responder.

-Bueno, me despido aquí quejica, nos vemos Greengrass- dijo el joven rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo y volvía hacia el principio del grupo.

Fue cuando se fue que Astoria se do cuanta que tenia la gominola en la boca. La mastico y noto un suave y refrescante sabor cubrir su boca.

Astoria sonrió.

La maldita gominola muggle estaba deliciosa.

Las gradas del campo de Quidditch se encontraban llenas de estudiantes aburridos e intentando disfrutar de los pequeños rayos de sol que quedaban ese miércoles.

El equipo de Slytherin había reservado el campo y estaba a punto de comenzar su entrenamiento.

Mientras que Sara quería quedarse a ver a los chicos entrenar, Astoria prefería volver a la biblioteca a terminar el trajo de Historia de la Magia.

Las dos se encontraban en la primera fila de las gradas.

-Oh vamos Astoria tenemos que disfrutar de los pocos rayos de osl que quedan, según _El Profeta_ a partir de mañana vuelve la lluvia- replico la joven pelinegra.

-Pero Sara el trabajo es importante-contesto la castaña intentando hacer que su amiga enrara en razón.

-¿Otra vez quejándote Greengrass?- dijo una tercera voz.

Astoria suspiro.

 _El que faltaba pensó Astoria_

-¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿No puedo pasar a saludar Greengrass? –replico el rubio.

-No es muy propio de ti Malfoy- respondió la joven seriamente-

El rubio soltó una carcajada y la miro fijamente durante un rato.

-Dime Greengrass, ¿vas a volver a salir el mes que viene?

Astoria se sorprendió, su cara se volvió roja, pero no se dejo intimidar.

-Claro porque no- le respondió al rubio coquetamente.

Draco volvió a reír.

-Genial, nos vemos la próxima vez Astoria- exclamo el rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la castaña y se volvía con su equipo para comenzar el entrenamiento.

No fue hasta que se fue que Astoria se dio cuenta de la cara de embobada que tenia, y lo más importante de que toda la grada tenia la vista puesta en ella. El como Pansy le fulminaba con su mirada, mientras que su hermana le miraba sorprendida y Sara le miraba y volvía su vista hacia Draco y después la devolvía a Astoria.

Astoria rio, cogió sus libros y se dispuso a irse a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué fue eso Astoria? –exclamo Sara mientras le seguía.

-Astoria no des ni un paso más sin explicarme lo que acaba de pasar- esta vez su hermana Daphne fue la que le grito mientras la seguía también.

-¿NO puedo hablar con un amigo chicas?- les respondió la castaña sonriente.

-¿AMIGO? –exclamaron sus acompañantes sorprendidas.

-Tienes que contárnoslo todo-insistieron sus dos acompañantes.

Astoria solo rio.

Tal vez salir a Hogsmeade tampoco estaba tan mal.

Además estaba dispuesta a comprar más de esas gominolas muggles para intentar volver a compartirlas con Draco.

 _ **Y se acabo amores XD**_

 _ **Por fin después de meses, me he atrevido a escribir un fanfic de estos dos.**_

 _ **Y es que esta pareja merece muchísimos mas fanfics 3**_

 _ **¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **¿Tomates? O ¿Rosas rojas?**_

 _ **¿Tomates, no? XD**_

 _ **La verdad es que la idea original era muy diferente a esto, pero bueno, me gusto el resultado XD**_

 _ **Quise hacer a Astoria con una personalidad diferente a la de Draco pero sin convertirla en la típica niña súper tímida y dulce, ella es una chica de Slytherin ;D**_

 _ **Déjenme sus comentarios amores y bueno, nos veremos en un futuro fanfic.**_

 _ **Besitos de chocolate 3**_


End file.
